The present invention relates to a device consisting of a movable jig-guide to be coupled with a programmable sewing machine or similar machines for positioning, clamping and automatically sewing pieces of cloth such as pockets or other parts on a base fabric, and a device for prepositioning and automatically shifting the said pieces of cloth toward the jig-guide itself.
Some types of sewing machines are at present known for the several assembling functions needed for assembling articles of clothing, the realization of such sewing machines being different according to their respective functions.
One of the most frequent problems of the said sewing machines is the difficulty in positioning the pieces of cloth such as patch pockets on a base fabric rapidly and precisely since it is difficult to position a piece of cloth in the exact point of application and to keep it clamped during the sewing operation, in particular during the sewing of the most external edge which is necessary in the cited example.
To this end blocking means are used for clamping the cloth to be sewn. However such means are often inadequate, above all owing to the lack of precision and difficulty in the usage. In general these means consist of a shaped plane which has a concave surface, concave in relation to the edge, since it is necessary to sew both the most external edge and a more internal seam, parallel or not to the external edge.
In these cases, the holding space of the shaped plate is too limited, there being the possibility of a lifting of the cloth and consequent difficulties in sewing. Therefore the finished articles of clothing often show defects which make them unwearable. As a consequence of this, there is an excessive waste of material and labor which weighs heavily on the cost of the finished good.